Counter Sniper (Special Ops)
"Hunt Ghille Snipers and Elite Assassins in a thick cane field while avoiding enemy patrols" - Spec Ops Description Counter Sniper is a Spec Ops Mission featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Endgame. The objective of the player is to eliminate a number of ghille snipers and lethal Elite Assassins while navigating a cane field. In addition enemy patrols are also in the area and on higher levels bring Technicals and Dogs with them to help search. The level and amount of opposition increases as the player raises the difficulty. Once all the snipers are killed the level is over despite the amount of remaining enemies. Overview Like in Snake in the Grass stealth is important in this level as once aroused the enemy will target the player and quickly destroy them once they are discovered. On lower difficulties the player can easily avoid the non sniper enemies but on higher levels he/she will have to take them out as well as the snipers particularly Dogs and Dog. When it comes to hunting snipers the player should take their time and make sure they have the right target before committing to the shot. Despite what the name suggests Ghille Snipers are more of a problem then Elite Assassins, especially when hiding in the cane field, so take them out as quickly as possible before hunting their Assassin allies. Players should bare in mind that Elite Assassins are the living embodiment of the Cold Blooded and Ninja perks and should not rely to much on weapons with the Heartbeat Sensor or Thermal Scope attachments. Enemy Composition Regular Difficulty: - 35 Normal Enemies, 5 Ghille Snipers, 2 Elite Assassins Hardened Difficulty: - 40 Normal Enemies, 7 Ghille Snipers, 4 Elite Assassins, 2 Dogs Veteran Difficulty: - 38 Skilled Enemies, 7 Ghille Snipers, 7 Elite Assassins, 4 Dogs, 2 Technicals Sniper Locations - Veteran Not only does this guide reveal where the sniper’s usually spawn it is also set out in the order that a player will usually encounter them. Enemies highlighted in bold appear on Hardened Difficulty and those in Bold and Italic appear on Regular. Elite Assassin 1: - On the bluff just after the player starts, this sniper will usually attack with his secondary weapon, usually a PP2000, so players may not recognize the enemy as an Elite Assassin Ghille Sniper 1: - Located in the Cane Field near the service road Ghille Sniper 2: - Same as Ghille Sniper 1 but closer to the Irrigation Ditch Elite Assassin 2: - On the Water Tower behind the Irrigation Ditch. Killing this enemy with the weapons you process may be a bit of a long shot but it is defiantly doable Ghille Sniper 3: - Hidden in the Cane Field, players will have to enter the area to find him/her so it is suggested that the player brings the MG4 with Heartbeat Sensor with them to help locate any hidden enemies Elite Assassin 3: - In the tree line above the Irrigation Ditch. Players can’t reach the area on foot or by Technical so will have to rely on long range takedowns. Ghille Sniper 4: - Other side of the Irrigation Ditch usually hidden just beyond the service road in the long grass Ghille Sniper 5: - Hidden just inside one of the Greenhouses at the edge of the field Ghille Sniper 6: - Like Elite Assassin 3 and 4 this sniper is hidden along the tree line Elite Assassin 4: - Hidden in the Tree Line like Assassin 3 and Sniper 6 Elite Assassin 5: - Located on the roof of one of the maintenance buildings, can be easily spotted after the Technical moves on to the next area Ghille Sniper 7: - The Final Ghille Sniper is located near the tarpaulin covering the ZPU-23 Elite Assassins 6 and 7 (Note that these enemies only spawn after all other snipers and assassins have been killed): - Located across the map by the Plantation House. It’s recommended to head to Elite Assassin 2’s location and use his/her Denel NTW-20 to take the shot. These are seriously long range shots yet should still be able for skilled players. Weapon Loadout Starting Weapons Supressed M14 EBR w/ ACOG Scope, M9 w/ Tactical Knife, M67 Frag Grenade x 4, Flashbang x 4 Found in Weapons Cache MG4 w/ Heartbeat Sensor, Akimbo G18, Silenced Skorpion w/ Red Dot Sight, SPAS-12, Dragunov w/ Bipod and Thermal Scope Enemy Sniper Weapons Dragunov w/ ACOG Scope (Ghille Snipers), Denel NTW-20 w/ Bipod and Laser Rangefinder (Elite Assassins), M9, PP2000 (Elite Assassins) Enemy Weapons AK-47, FAL, Skorpion, SPAS-12 Trivia Certain Lines are reused Campaign Dialogue from Supply and Demand as Condor 1 calls the player Cortez While first appearing in the Spec Ops Mission The Gauntlet, Counter Sniper is the first time the player has to fight the Elite Assassins Category:Call of Duty Endgame Category:Special Ops Category:Levels